Automobiles are equipped with numerous actuators designed to control the flow of fluid to and from different components of the vehicle, e.g., brakes, transmission, ride control system, traction control system, etc. Often, it is necessary to regulate fluid pressure or flow from a constant supply to a controlled volume. This can be accomplished using a variable flow orifice, i.e., a fluid path within an actuator in which the restriction of fluid flow can be varied as a function of armature travel.
Variable flow orifices are integral to the performance of variable bleed solenoids (VBS) and variable flow solenoids (VFS). Many VBS and VFS actuators have utilized a poppet and ball configuration to produce linear flow and pressure control through the actuators. Unfortunately, using a ball limits the design flexibility for variable orifice control due to its shape. Also, the ball is allowed to float within the actuator which can produce considerable variation in the performance of the actuator.
The present invention has recognized these prior art drawbacks, and has provided the below-disclosed solutions to one or more of the prior art deficiencies.